BX-series droid commando
|Gender = Masculine Programing |Sensor Color = white |Armaments = *E-5 blaster rifle *Thermal detonator *Vibrosword (For captains but sometimes used by personnel) *Droid commando personal shield (at the Citadel) *Stun baton |Equipment = Electrobinoculars |aff = Confederacy of Independent Systems |image = }}The BX-series droid commando, more commonly known as the commando droid, was an elite battle droid model made for stealth assignments. Characteristics The commando droids were very similar to B1 battle droids, but had some notable differences; they included two white photoreceptors, in addition to the long head being shortened to half its original size. They also had reinforce armor.Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Visual Guide Ultimate Battles They also had the same voice with B2 super battle droid. The Commando droid captain, the unit leaders, were fitted with rank markings to identify themeselves among their superior flesh and blood officers.Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Visual Guide Ultimate Battles The captain was also equipped with a Vibrosword. In addition to having the same operating abilities of B1 battle droids, they had infiltration software programmed into them.The Clone Wars Campaign Guide This, along with their humanoid shape, allowed them to fit into a clone trooper's armor. In addition to this, the droids were capable of modulating their voices to match that of others''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Visual Guide Ultimate Battles'', though they could not accurately copy their mannerisms or vocabulary, nor respond properly to unexpected situations outside of combat. The droid commandos were built to be substantially faster and stronger than a regular battle droid, and also possessed heavier armor that was capable of withstanding multiple shots from most blasters. However, sustained barrages or a single headshot could overwhelm them, but like Super battle droids and IG-100 MagnaGuards, at least one unit confronting Sith General Koth was sliced in half, but remained operational long enough for Koth to render it inoperable with a stab to the head. The only real drawback of these droids was that they were far more expensive to produce than the regular infantry.Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Visual Guide Ultimate Battles This made the droids a fairly rare sight on the battlefield and thus made them to be used exclusively on special and or critical missions only. Apparently, the head was weaker than the rest of it's body, as Senator Amidala was able to easily destroy one by shooting it in the head with her pistol, which was hardly bigger than a hold-out blaster. The equipment of the droid commandos included E-5 blaster rifles, a stun baton to knock out enemies, and a fusioncutter, used to cut down doors and other obstacles in their path. In addition to this, the leader of a droid commando unit often carried a vibrosword for close-combat purposes. They were also known to use grenades against enemy emplacements. Also, two commandos on Saleucami formed a sniper team, one acting as the shooter with a Sniper rifle and the other using Electrobinoculars, performing as the spotter. History The commando droids were sophisticated battle droids, created to counteract the jedi and the clone troopers. Unfortunately, they were a no match for jedi in combat. Despite that, they werecapable of hand-to-hand combat , had greater accuracy with their E-5 carbines, and even sniper capability. However, due to their prohibitive cost, they could not be mass-produced in such a manner as to replace the CIS's other battle droids so they were used for SpecOps, boarding parties, and raids. Battle of the Rishi Moon Around 22 BBY,Star Wars Annual 2011 CIS General Grievous, the Supreme Commander of the Droid Armies planned to invade the Kamino, where the Republic clone troopers were grown. In order to invade the planet unnoticed, Grievous sent several ''Droch''-class boarding ships containing commando droidss to the moon of Rishi, where a Republic listening post was located. The clones stationed on the listening post identified the boarding ships as a meteor shower, and did not alert a nearby Republic fleet. The droids were able to infiltrated the listening post where they outnumbered the clones. However, four clone troopers were able to escape the station through a ventilation shaft. The droids secured the post and jammed the all-clear signal. The droid commandos, however, were not aware that a routine inspection of the station conducted by Clone officers, Commander Cody and Captain Rex was on its way. Upon arriving in the Obex, the two clone officers were greeted by a commando droid dressed in a clone armor. The droid tried to convince the clone troopers to leave the listening posts, however, the captain saw a droid attack flare from the survivors, which made him shoot the droid in the head upon noticing the trick. The commando droids then launched an ambush, and after throwing grenades toward the clones and the shuttle, destroying the shuttle and the droids believed that the two had died in the explosion. In fact, the commander and captain survived with the help of their harpoon cables. Meeting the survivors of the first droid assault below the station, the officers introduced themselves and a plot to retake the station was developed. Captain Rex used a droid commando head to cheat the droids within the station to open the door. The clones then stormed the station, eventually regaining control of the control center after destroying the commando droids, including the Commando droid captain. Despite of reinforcements sent by General Grievous, the clone troopers blew up the station, cutting of the all-clear signal, thus alerting the Republic fleet of the planned Confederate invasion. Battle of Ryloth During the Battle of Ryloth, at least two droid commandos were present in the capital city of Lessu. The two attacked the two ARF troopers as they attempted to activate the plasma bridge, thus allowing Republic forces to enter the city. Even using fellow battle droids as projectiles, they eschewed the use of blasters and engaged the two troopers in hand-to-hand combat, but were soon defeated. Battle of Korm Ventress then took a squad of commando droids under Sergeant 126 as reinforcements with her to assist Warlord Gout on Khorm. 126, along with his fellow commando droids and DSD1 dwarf spider droids were able to recapture the the agrocite facility and captured, killed and destroyed most of the republic forces there. The commando droids then accompanied Ventress on her search for the Jedi. They then searched for survivors whom they killed. When Ventress left them , the commando droids were then destroyed by the jedi. Hostage Crisis After this battle, two of these units were used by bounty hunter Cad Bane during his capture of the Senate Building. After killing a contingent of Senate Commandos that guarded the landing area, the two commando droids stripped two bodies of their armor and disguised themselves as the senate commandos. They later escaped with Bane, Ziro and the other Bounty hunters. They were also deployed during the Battle of Tirahnn.Galaxy at War Battle of Saleucami A squad of such commando droids accompanied the heroic General Grievous when he boarded Jedi/Sith General Koth's Sith's Cruiser. The droids defeated Koth's clone troopers but were defeated by Koth. Later, during a rescue attempt conducted by the sinister Jedi to rescue Koth, Obi-Wan's light cruiser was boarded and its crew was assaulted by commando droids. Generals Skywalker and Gallia found a squad of commando droids , commanded by the heroic TV-94, guarding Koth when they boarded Grievous's flagship. Skywalker and Gallia destroyed all of the droids and rescued Koth. Later during the Battle of Saleucami, Grievous's forces were forced to crash land onto the planet Saleucami where a pair of commando droids were operational. One of the commandos was a sniper and his spotter observed the arrival of Clone Captain Rex whereupon the sniper took a shot that wounded the target. However, the pair of commando droids were tracked down and killed by Rex's comrades. While Rex recuperated at Lawquane's farm another squad of heavily damaged commando droids in an escape pod were accidentally reactivated by Lawquane's adopted children. The droids attacked the farm and despite their heavy damage were able to pin down and nearly overwhelm its defenders. After a hard fought battle and close call they were destroyed by Lawquane and Rex. The Citadel In the CIS prison the Citadel, Warden Osi Sobeck had a team of these commando droids painted with a special yellow color scheme. They were also equipped with magnetized feet. One of these droids was seen torturing Jedi General Piell for information on the Nexus Route with an electrostaff, while an interrogation droid questioned Piell. When the republic sent a team to rescue Piell, one of droid commandos was forced to destroy one of his own droids after the Citadel warden Osi Sobeck ordered him to do so for displeasing him. When they pursued the rescue team, many of them carried hand-held energy shields. The commando droids were capture the team under Jedi General Kenobi and Piel. One of the commando droids commandeered one of the laser cannons at the Citadel's airfield where he was able to stop the clones from reaching their ship. Reinforcing Felucia A reinforcement battalion was sent to strengthen the position on a Separatist outpost to prevent Republic victory on Felucia. Commando droids were present in this group, and shortly after the deployment of the reinforcments, the outpost commanded by TZ-33 came under fire by Republic AT-TEs. TZ-33 then ordered all units to form up for a counterattack, thereby lowering the outpost gate; this order proved to be the outpost's downfall as the Republic clones led by Jedi Generals Skywalker, Koon, Commander Tano, Capt. Rex, and Commander Wolffe—then attacked the droid outpost, destroying all the droids, including the commando droids. Skirmish on Naboo Just before Grievous came to Naboo, commando droids were deployed by Minister Rish Loo on Naboo after Jedi General Skywalker, Republic Senator Amidala and Boss Lyonie confronted him after discovering that Rish Loo was a traitor. In the fight that followed, all of the commando droids were destroyed by Skywalker and Amidala , while Loo stabed Lyonie and fled the underwater city where the fight took place. Battle of Kiros A squad of droid commandos were present during the Separatist occupation of the planet Kiros. When the Republic came to liberate Kiros, a group of droid commandos on speeders ambushed a clone party led by Jedi Generals Kenobi, Skywalker and Commandera Tano. While the clones took some casualties, all the droid commandos were ultimately destroyed. Two units were also guarding the Separatist commander in-charge of the occupation, Darts D'Nar. However, they were also destroyed after Kenobi and D'Nar finished their fight. Commando droids also accompanied the CIS delegation to Mandalore to attend the peace conference. Battle of Dathomir Around 21 BBY, Count Dooku ordered General Grievous to eliminate Ventress, along with the Nightsisters of Dathomir. Grievous started an invasion of Dathomir, where he took several commando droids, together with B1 and B2 super battle droids, AATs, one Defoliator tank and other forces. One of the BX-series droids used a rocket launcher to destroy the wall of the cave, in which Talzin and Old Daka tried to kill Dooku via Nightsister magic. Grievous managed to eliminate Old Daka and a Nightsister, while Talzin disappeared. The commando droid emptied the cauldron, and Dooku survived. Battle of Onderon A number of commando droids were sent to Onderon to serve under the super tactical droid, Gen. Kalani to help with King Rash's problems with terrorists that were against him. The commando droids then served as bodyguards to Rash after his Onderon Royal guard left and join the rebels. Notes & References External Link Category:CIS Battle droids